


Lunar Miko

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi has always had an odd fascination with the moon, never knowing why... A series of Inu Yasha and Sailor Moon Oneshots and drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prince Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Requests OPEN

Kagome sighed as she held her prince to her chest, his head resting there as he gazed solemnly at the floor. Once again he had woken from a nightmare, one about her, the precious moon princess, and had come to her for comfort. She readily gave that and more to him, a large change from when she had first been made his priestess by Queen Beryl. Back then before all this had happened she had been Prince Endymion's priestess …   
  
That all changed when the moon princess visited Earth so long ago…so much had changed since then… She had lost her then prince to the moon princess and she vowed she would not lose this prince to her, not again. "Kagome…thank you." She smiled at her prince's words and merely held him closer. "Anything for you my prince."


	2. Seiya

**________________________________________**

Kagome blushed as he pulled her closer to him, her smaller frame fitting against his perfectly. She smiled as he chuckled noticing the way she tried to hide her face from the many envious glares she was receiving. He leaned down so his breath ghosted across her ear making her shiver. "Let's really give them something to talk about."

Before she would ask him what he meant his lips crashed down on hers and she gasped, turning bright red as gasps of outrage surrounded them and the paparazzi started taking pictures. She glared at him as he pulled away a cheeky grin on his face. "Jerk." He merely rested his forehead on hers, "Love you to babe." He laughed as she merely huffed and tried to hide her face from the cameras.


	3. Darien Shields

**_Darien_ Shields  **

Kagome’s eyes glazed over as she gazed at her math book in boredom. God, how she hated math, the very thought of it sent shivers of disgust down her spine. Yet here she was sitting in the library of Tokyo U getting tutored by her childhood friend, Darien, in the disgusting subject.

She jumped when a balled up piece of paper was chucked at her head. She glared at the culprit, an innocently smiling Darien, and glared at him. “Darien-kun!” He chuckled as he rested his head in his palms and grinned. “ Yes Gome-chan?” She huffed at him in annoyance. “You know what.” Her voice was a low hiss. He batted his eyes innocently. “I’m afraid I have no idea what you are talking about…” She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair to stretch. “Uh huh suuuure.” she moaned lightly as her back popped, her ample bust shoved in a blushing Darien’s face, and relax against her chair.

Darien coughed  into her his hand to regain her attention. She glanced at him from her slumped potion over her math notebook. “Can we be done now?” He chuckled lightly at her soft tired voice but shook his head. “Kagome we’ve only been here for thirty minutes….” He let out a defeated sigh as she gave him the puppy dog eyes and he felt his defenses crumble. “Fine.” She smiled happily as she sat up and clapped her hands in happiness. Unknowingly gaining the attention of everyone in the library. He laughed lightly as she blushed and looked down at the table muttering a soft apology.

He smiled as they both quickly packed up their things. After all these years she was still the same innocent happy go lucky girl. His eyes wandered to her firm backside as she bent over to pick up her backpack. He blushed and looked away noting that he was wrong, she was an innocent young woman. He mentally punched himself in the face, he should not be thinking such thoughts about his childhood friend. One, he had a girlfriend and two, she was his childhood friend, ever since they were in the orphanage they were close, and he did _not_ want to mess that up.

Even now after a two year gap of not staying in touch they were able to reconnect, as if nothing had happened, and it was wonderful. He did not want to risk that, yet here he was viewing his childhood friend not as the snot nosed young girl he had met all those years ago and used to view as a sister but as an attractive young woman. It was wrong to view her in such a way knowing all the factors of the puzzle, his future, yet he couldn’t help it.

He sighed as he pulled his bag over his shoulder , unconsciously holding out his arm for Kagome to latch onto, as they left the library, his mind on other things. He only noticed that he had done so when Kagome snuggled into his side and smiled up at him her dark blue eyes, so much like his own, smiled up at him. “Ne, Darien-Kun want to go get something to eat?”

He knew he should say no, his destiny was already decided for him, Rinni was the proof of that, yet he wanted to say yes with every fiber of his being. So, after a few minutes of debate, he decided to selfish for once in his life and agreed. “Sure, Kagome-chan. I would love to.” His heart skipped a beat when she smiled up at him like he had made her day. He felt his chest warm as he smiled back down at her. It felt nice to make a decision for himself, by himself for once. As he glanced down at his glowing childhood friend he mused that if the results would always be this nice he would be making his own decisions a lot more often.


	4. Andrew

**Andrew** ****

* * *

Kagome smiled happily as she walked to school with her older brother, Darien, today she was officially a high schooler yeah she was a first year but she was still a high schooler! She smiled even more as she glanced at her brother's best friend and her secret crush Andrew. Now she would get to walk to school with him every day! Yay! Sadly it would only be for a year seeing as they were both third years, but hey she had a year!  
  
"Kagome are you okay?" She blinked as she turned to Andrew and blushed a bright red as he placed his hand on her forehead. Wow he was touching her! He was touching her! She stiffened as she felt a huge wave of murderous intent wash over them…huh? She looked around with her eyes and paled as they landed on her older brother who was glaring daggers at Andrew. "U-uh yeah I'm fine no need to worry."  
  
He smiled at her and withdrew his hand from her forehead. "I'm glad. Well come on we don't want you to be late on your first day as a high schooler."  
  
She blushed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her foreword. He was holding her hand! She gasped as she was lifted from behind and pulled into her brother's arms.  
  
"Andrew leave my little sister alone." Andrew chuckled as he watched Darien cradle his younger sister and his secret crush in his arms like a baby. Poor Kagome she would never be allowed to date…and that made him sad because he had been interested in her ever since they were small children, hell they had all grown up together so he knew everything there was to know about her and vice versa. They were a match made in heaven as were Darien and Serena, Kagome's bff.  
  
Speak of the devil and he er she will appear. He mentally laughed as Darien stilled when he caught sight of Serena waiting for them at the corner. Everyone knew they liked each other yet Darien refused to pursue here because she was two and a half years younger then him. In other words he used their age difference as a bull shit excuse to avoid the subject. Then again he couldn't talk he was using Darien’s over protectiveness as an excuse to not ask Kagome out.  
  
"Kagome! Hurry up!" Kagome smiled as she wiggled out of her brother's arms to run to her bff Serena.  
  
Once they were out of ear shot her turned to Darien a smile on his face as he glared daggers at him. "Andrew leave my sister alone. You're too old for her. It would be scandalous and I don't want to have to kill you. You're my best friend."  
  
Andrew snorted as they continued to walk to school. "Like your one to talk. You and Serena have some-"  
  
Darien glared at him, "Don't go there."  
  
Andrew nodded. "Fine then don't go there with me about your sister. You of all people should know I would never allow anything bad to happen to her."  
  
Darien sighed as Andrew proved a point but still she was his baby sister, his only baby sister. "That may be true but still please respect my whishes and leave her alone."  
  
Andrew sighed as he nodded his head. "Fine, fine I promise I won't start anything with your sister. Now come on we're going to be late." He laughed as he ran ahead to catch up with the girls. He said he wouldn't start anything with her he never said anything about if she started something with him…hehehehehehe…

-.- -.- -.-

Kagome sighed sadly as she sat in the school library, this week had been the worst week ever! Andrew had stopped being as friendly with her as he used to be in fact it almost seemed as if he was distancing himself from her and she did not like it! She pouted as she slumped over the desk and glared at the surrounding bookshelves.  
  
She mentally noted that it was a good idea to sit in the more deserted part of the library lest she have to deal with Serena's talk about love and rainbows. Don't get her wrong she loved her best friend but there was only so much talk about love and rainbows that one could take and she was at her breaking point. She huffed as she glanced at the clock on the wall, school would be out in another thirty minutes, sigh why did she have to get a study hall lat period? The urge to ditch was overwhelming…  
  
She really felt like some Mortal Kombat…especially the new one that Andrew's family had just bought. Yes Andrew's family ran an arcade and yes they always let her break in the new machines that weren't even on the playing floor yet. Hm…would Andrew's mom let her play…maybe.… "Mou…maybe I will go…"  
  
"Go where Kagome-Shan?" She jumped as she turned to the speaker. She sighed as she realized it was only Andrew. Humph, she looked away from him still upset at the way he was treating her. "I'm not telling."  
  
He frowned as she looked away from him, it pained him to see her so miserable and he hated it even more when she was mad at him…yet he had promised. "Come on you can tell me…" He gave her a puppy do g look as he straddled a chair across form hers on the other side of the table. He smiled as he saw her resolve wane.  
  
Kagome sighed and nodded. "Fine, I was thinking of ditching and going to your place. I wanted to play Mortal Kombat and we only have thirty minutes left anyway."  
  
He smiled, maybe he could use this to his advantage…"Well…nobody's home right now…they're all at a gaming con." Her face fell, "But…I do happen to have the key to the storage room…"  
  
She smiled at him and leaned over the able to look in his eyes pleadingly, "Awww, please Andrew-Kun?"  
  
He inwardly smirked as he pretended to think about it. "I don't know…if you're brother found out…"  
  
She waved her hand in the air, "I'll deal with hi I promise. Please? Pretty please?"  
  
He chuckled as he stood up, "Fine you've persuaded me. Let's go before I change my mind."  
  
Kagome squealed as she jumped up and hugged him, "Yay!" She blushed though when he held on to her a tad but tighter then normal…in fact her body was neatly pressed against his and it felt really nice. She leaned into his hold for a few seconds but it was when she felt something in his pants twitch that she pulled away from a blush on her face as she hastily grabbed his hand and lead him into the hallway. She did notice however that hid hand held onto hers rather tightly and it felt comforting…yet at the same time it made something in her lower stomach twitch.

-.- -.- -.-

Kagome looked at the ground as Andrew unlocked the door to the storage room in the back of his family's arcade. He was telling the truth when he said they would be alone, it was slightly awkward yet at the same time it was exciting. "Well, after you my lady." She blinked when she realized he was mock bowing to her, waiting for her to enter before her stood up.  
  
She smiled, "Why hank you my kind sir." She giggled as she walked like she imagined a rich princess would into the storage room.  
  
Andrew smiled as he stood up closing the door behind them. He shook his head as she made a beeline to the Mortal Kombat machine, it had arrived not even two days ago and she was hooked. He shook his head as she started playing. He smiled lightly as he took a seat in a chair and watched her play.  
  
Kagome smiled as she easily made her way up through the ranks of fighters. Not to toot her own horn but she was pretty damn good at Mortal Kombat. "Yes!" She cheered as she won yet another round. It was nice to hang out with Andrew again it was even better that it was just the two of them. In fact it almost felt like a...dare she say it? Date! She blinked when she realized that her character head been killed, "What the fuck?"  
  
Andrew blanched at the foul word that escaped Kagome's mouth, "Where did you learn that word Kagome-Chan?"  
  
She blushed as she turned to face him the continue screen flashing behind her, "Ehehehe…don't tell big brother but I learned it from him."  
  
Andrew arched an eyebrow, "Really, when?" She blushed even more, "When I kind of overheard him arguing with Takashi."  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest as she sat down next to him. "Really now I thought they got along pretty well."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yeah but well…uh Takashi kind of well he asked big brother if he could go out with me and well…you know how he can get…" She trailed off as Andrew glared angrily at the ground, how dare Takashi even thin he was worthy of dating Kagome? Takashi had graduated two years ago. To be truthful he had never liked the young man, he was in one word…a creeper.  
  
Kagome blinked as Andrew clenched his fist to the point where it turned white. She gently placed her hand on his clenched fist, "Andrew-Kun?"  
  
He blinked as he looked at her and forced a smile on his face he did not want her to be worried, "Yes?"  
  
She blinked up at him her hand still on his, "Are you okay?"  
  
He nodded as he intertwined their fingers, "I am fine."  
  
She blushed as she looked at the floor her hand still in his. "T-that's good." She smiled up at him as she let go of his hand to return to her gaming. She epped as she tripped over her own two feet. She whimpered as she closed her eyes waiting for an impact that never came.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and was confused when she met the concerned eyes of Andrew. She blushed when she realized that their faces were mere inches away. "T-thanks…." Their faces got closer. "No problem…" He gazed into her eyes as she drew closer and closer to him.  
  
She blushed bright red as she threw caution to the wind and kissed him. She gasped as he kissed her back, her mind was swimming. He was kissing her! Andrew was kissing her! She groaned as he pulled her flush to him their bodies once again firmly pressed against each other.  
  
She gasped as she felt that press into her, she blushed as he pulled away and rested his head on her forehead. He smiled at her lovingly, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for that?" She shook her head to embarrassed to speak. He nuzzled her, "A very long time….Kagome I love y-"  
  
"ANDREW!" They both paled and turned to the door it was none other then her brother…and he was not happy, not at all.  
  
Andrew paled as he pulled away from Kagome waving his hands in front of him, "Now, now...calm down you wouldn't want to do anything rash-shit!" He ran around the room trying to keep distance between him and his best friend who was shouting death threats at him. Hopefully he would calm down soon so they could explain everything.  
  
Kagome laughed as she watched her brother case her…boyfriend around the storage room. Bakas…she giggled as she went back to her true love…Mortal Kombat!  
  
"ANDREW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Darien threw a clock at him.  
  
Andrew winced as the clock slammed into the wall next to his head. "MAHH DARIEN CALM DOWN!" He whimpered as he turned to Kagome only to realize she was not paying attention to them but Mortal Kombat! "Kagome help me!"  
  
"Andrew-Koi I'm almost at the final level!" She didn't even turn away from the console. She did however smirk when her brothers' yells and threats were renewed with a vigor. Boys, honestly they needed to grow up-YES! She beat Scorpion!


End file.
